Don't Forget me
by Kanon umino
Summary: Lamento aparecer así ¿pero sabes? necesitaba una sonrisa para saber si aun me amas, por que aunque suene tonto después tanto quiero que sepas que yo jamás podré olvidarte. Por favor, regálame nuestro recuerdo mas hermoso una última vez. BeexSam


Hola! No les haré muy larga esta aburrida parte, solo diré que este es mi primer fic/shot de Transformers, inspirado en la Cancion "Someone like you" de Adele; espero lo disfruten tanto como el empeño que le puse (de verdad me esforcé T^T) y es un Mech/human o Bee/Sam con una trama alternativa no tan cursi como algunas esperan pero aun así espero le den una oportunidad y no sean tan crueles nos leemos! Con ustedes:

.

**Don't forget me**

.

.

Bee vio la pequeña casa enfrente de el, bueno era pequeña si la veías desde diez metros de altura pero realmente no lo era, era una casa de buen tamaño, con su respectivos dos pisos donde seguramente el primero era destinado a las visitas y el otro para alojar a los inquilinos y privacidad de los mismos. La casa de ensueños que cualquier familia estaría feliz de tener.

_I heard that you're settled down…_

_I heard that your dreams came true…_

Rodeando todo esto un jardín bien cuidado, se pregunto que tan artificial seria con aquel pasto tan verde y aquellas rosas plantadas al final de la cerca blanca que se cernía alrededor de toda la propiedad. Cerro sus orbitas por un segundo guardando en su banco de datos aquella imagen que casi pareciera digna de una portada de revista pues para el Autobot era su pequeño gran temor que ahora debía enfrentar.

Se transformo en Camaro antes de que alguien advirtiese su presencia aunque debido a los árboles del complejo residencial dudaba que eso pasara y mas que a su parecer esa forma era mas llamativa con ese resaltante color amarillo alternando las eternas franjas negras que le seguían dando algo de modernidad aunque ya no fuera un ultimo modelo y no es que no pudiese actualizarse, simplemente así era el. Pero no perdió mas tiempo filosofando en eso, formo su holoform; rubio, alto, piel tostada mediana edad y guapo para casi todos los estándares humanos, esta salio del carro encaminándose por el pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba a la entrada principal de la casa, escaneo levemente el interior encontrando rápidamente la razón de estar ahí.

Características: Hombre, 35 años, Altura 1.79 cm., Ojos avellana, Cabello Castaño claro.

Raza: Humana

Afiliación : Autobot

Información adicional: Sobrepeso 3 Kilos.

Denominación: Samuel Witwicky.

Pronto se encontró frente a la puerta, no dudo en tocar el timbre. No valía la pena acobardarse a estas alturas, pensó mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose a donde estaba, sabiendo quien iría a atender la puerta. Pero ni eso lo previno de la pequeña resonancia que sintió en su chispa cuando finalmente esta se abrió y frente a él, el amor de su vida.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

Pensó si no hubiese sido una buena idea acobardarse de ultimo momento tal vez así no estaría justo en ese momento y en ese lugar parado totalmente inmóvil sin saber que decir en ese breve silencio de saberse desconocido por un instante y aun así esperando una respuesta mágica. Sintiéndose mas torpe de lo que era, supo que nada lograría quedándose callado así que decidió hablar pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo sintió el repentino cambio en el ritmo cardiaco del humano y un sonido proveniente de sus labios – ¿Bee?

-Hola Sam – le respondió – ha pasado algún tiempo ¿no crees?

El otro parecía atontado, como si la información recién recibida no fuese procesada, eso incomodo un poco al Autobot pues pocas veces se llego a encontrar en esta situación con Sam, siempre todo parecía fluir de alguna forma correcta y se llevo una mano al cabello, gesto que siempre delataba su nerviosismo y al parecer esa tampoco fue la excepción pues su excargo al notarlo sonrió alegremente

Bee supo que valía la pena estar ahí, que él no le odiaba como tanto había temido debido a su abrupta separación resultado de sus miedos a un futuro incierto, ahora muy por el contrario le mostraba ese gesto que tanto envidiaba de los humanos, simple movimiento de músculos que expresaba tanto y solo podía lograr por medio de su holoform mostrando una en respuesta del saludo de Sam.

-¿Bee qué haces aquí? - esa pregunta lo descoloco totalmente, como decirle que estaba ahí por un impulso loco, que nada de esto era lo que planeo para su reencuentro si es que este se daba, el plan imaginario que incluya una viaje en carretera una comida chatarra en algún lugar desconocido quedaba hecho traste en la basura suplantado por una huida del cuartel buscando respuestas de un rumor sin confirmar que alcanzo a escuchar pero ahora ahí estaba, sin saber que hacer aunque, tal vez si empezaba por el principio todo iría bien.

-yo… quería verte – exclamó y aunque se notaba algo de falsedad en sus palabras no mentía del todo, de verdad ansiaba verlo

- oh, esta bien – un incomodo silencio se instalo nuevamente entre ellos hasta cuando el humano de repente reacciono – ¡pero pasa! Ven!

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

Sam abrió un poco mas la puerta caminado por el pasillo que al parecer guiaba a la sala de estar dándole la espalda, Bee pensó en lo confiado que era Sam al darle la espalda a alguien así de repente, si fuera un Decepticon seguramente ya le hubiese atacado pero pronto desecho ese pensamiento, era Sam, el sabia mucho más de emboscadas, enemigos roboticos y tácticas de guerras Cybertronianas que todos esos archivos guardados alrededor de este mundo, el mismo se había asegurado de que fuera así.

Le siguió hasta llegar a la dichosa sala y dio una breve escaneo del lugar, otra imagen para guardar con aquellos muebles blancos que hacían juego con las paredes y cortinas, todo tan impoluto Sam no era así… no el que él recordaba.

-¿Gustas algo? – escucho de repente – Creo que tengo algo de aceite por ahí, puedo…

-No, gracias – respondió suavemente sentándose en el lugar que le indicaba observando como el otro le seguía en la acción

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí? - eso lo turbo un poco, sabia que Sam siempre fue algo directo no por grosería o algo si, al parecer ser directo era algo implícito en su personalidad

- yo… – no supo que decir, no quería decirle que vino porque todo su mundo se desplomo en una sola platica, que aunque se prometió a si mismo mantenerse lejos para que su humano fuese feliz pero no pudo y ahora le era difícil empezar a hablar por que seria confirmar lo que ya muy en su interior sabia; pues aquella casa, aquellas flores o incluso la gran sala ya se lo habían confirmado, las cosas habían cambiado su rumbo, uno que lo alejaba de él.

Mas que eso le aterraba la idea de que eso fuera totalmente real, pues de alguna manera esperaba que a pesar de todo eso su repentina aparición cambiara como por arte de magia lo que ya era, como si el mismo se tratara de una especie de príncipe azul que venia a recordarle a la princesa cautiva lo que era el amor, que recordara sus buenos ratos, las aventuras vividas y las pasiones escondidas que solo ellos podrían evocar en sus mentes y así regresara a él con el como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

- yo quería saber como has estado – dijo por fin esperando que el otro entendiera que no era la simple pregunta de rutina que se hacen las personas que no se han visto en bastante tiempo

- bien – respondió suavemente

- veo que ahora compras cortinas y no partes de carros lujosos

- ¿y puedes creer que son mas costosas que un viejo camaro que compre hace años? – dijo – tal vez sea es efecto incontrolable de quererlas manchar con lodo o matar a quien me irrite con ellas lo que las haga tan caras

- cielos debo comprarle unas a Ratchet, no tendré una muerte heroica digna de un soldado pero al menos moriré con clase – Sam soltó una fuerte risa por eso y Bee le hizo coro, por un momento todo volvió hacer como debía ser, ellos dos riéndose de la vida hasta que termino con leves ecos de sus sonrisas.

-¿Eres feliz? – hizo la pregunta que tanto temía el Scout

- Si Bee, lo soy

- Tanto como lo fuiste conmigo – por fin soltó, el otro tardo un segundo

- No lo se – el Autobot dejo de procesar por un segundo esperando la continuación de esa respuesta pues aunque doliera sabia que ahí no terminaba la frase – tal vez no o tal vez lo soy más ¿sabes? no puedo quejarme por que aunque no sea lo que alguna vez fuimos soy muy feliz Bee, las cosas cambian y ahora disfruto un amor diferente al de pareja que tu me diste y que jamás nadie podrá superar pero aun así me hace madurar y me llena de felicidad.

Otra vez regreso el silencio y Bee busco en el alguna esperanza para su amor pero al final solo encontró lo que ya sabia

-Lo comprendo, aunque sabes esperaba… que de alguna forma…

-Si Bee – le interrumpió el otro, no se necesitaban palabras – lo se

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

-Papá – escucho detrás de Sam, ambos voltearon encontrándose con la más bonitas de las creaciones, una pequeña de unos siete años de edad que no había sido detectada en sus escáneres pues no la consideraban una amenaza, igual que aquella ranita en la fuente o el gorrión que hacia su nido en la ventana superior del lado izquierdo de la casa, gran error, ahora la observaba impactado y al parecer por ello la niña ahora mostraba un leve sonrojo.

Retiro su mirada de ella, dirigiéndola de nuevo a su anterior locutor que le miraba con aquella maldita sonrisa de diversión aunque con un dejo de comprensión muy digna de las fembots que ayudaron a criarlo de pequeño y que en momentos como este, le hacían sentir de nuevo algo perdido al no saber que hacer ante lo nuevo descubierto, lo bueno es que aunque ya no estuviesen ellas, no estaba solo.

-Sammy, ven – la llamo el otro hombre, la pequeña camino los pocos pasos de la pequeña sala y llegando al sofá donde se encontraban sentados se situó junto a su padre, Bee ahí pudo notar los pequeños detalles de flores rosas en su vestido blanco que hacían juego con sus zapatos y con mas cuidado aquellos ojazos Hanzel que indicaban sin duda alguna su herencia paterna y casi queda hipnotizado viéndolos pero fue interrumpido cuando continuo el otro continuo – Bee, ella es Samantha – después se dirigió a la pequeña – Sammy él es Bee, un buen amigo, salúdalo ¿quieres?

- hola – un pequeño sonido salio de su boca infantil casi un susurro, por un momento pensó si era inseguridad o timidez propios de los niños pequeños, pero lo descarto cuando le vio de nuevo a los ojos, no reflejaban eso, al contrario al parecer ella también lo miraba analizando, era una mirada segura que buscaba algo en él, pensó en que seria pero no necesito más explicación que la de su pequeña mano sobre el pantalón de su padre agarrándolo con sus pequeños dedos que creaba un lenguaje corporal de protección, de barrera. Ella sabia que algo no estaba bien y si era necesario lucharía por quien quería ¿cómo tanta fortaleza cabria en tan pequeño cuerpo? sonrió para si mismo, algún día seguramente seria una gran mujer.

- Hola Sammy – por fin pudo responder - eres la niña mas bonita del mundo ¿sabes?, seguro ya te lo habían dicho ¿no?

- Si – respondió de nuevo con esa vocecilla suave

- ¿De verdad? – cualquier diría que ese comentario parecía arrogante, pero no lo fue, no había señas de eso en su pequeña mirada

- mi papá me lo dice todos los días – Sam le sonrió a la pequeña acariciando suavemente su cabello

Supo que no tenia nada que hacer en esa casa, ambos habían decidido que camino tomar hacia tiempo y de alguna manera que les hacia sangrar el alma sabían que era la correcta.

-¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo? – La pequeña asintió.

Guardo cada fracción de su rostro, de su cabello castaño y de sus ojos color avellana, como los de su padre; abrazó un poco mas fuerte el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho y también guardó el suave olor a naturaleza y shampoo que emanaba que antes no había podido sentir, por un momento se sintió melancólico de no saber quien seria el merecedor de su corazón algún día pues sabia que el no estaría ahí.

Pero al menos sabia que para Sam el dolor seria menor, el tenia a Sammy y aunque no era lo que el alguna vez planeo deseaba de alguna manera ser parte de lo que se le presentaba, pero ahora se despedía con un fuerte abrazo de quien alguna vez amo y con un beso en la frente de quien pudo llegar amar también sin condiciones, pues tenia que renunciar a eso por que ese no era su lugar, su lugar era lejos de ahí en el campo de batalla junto a los Autobots pero no importaba, por que de alguna forma el encontraría alguien como él, alguien como Sam.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

Aquella seria la ultima vez que Bee vería a Sam; encontró otras personas, otros planetas y otros amores, pero había veces en que se sentaba a descansar recordando por un segundo la fachada de un hogar que nunca fue de él y a veces con un poco de lo que los humanos llamaban imaginación podía incluso integrarse a si mismo dentro de ese panorama cargando a la pequeña criatura que lo llamaba papi con un poquito mas de preferencia infantil por que él hubiese sido consentidor, hubiese sido protector y amoroso.

Por que a pesar que sabia que hacia mucho que había muerto Sam e incluso los hijos de la pequeña Samantha si es que los llego a tener y aun cuando había encontrando a personas que lo amaron y que eran dignas de su amor tal vez alguno incluso a quien llego a amar, de vez en cuando aun cerraba los ojos pensando en ese silencioso momento final antes de partir que significo todo lo que eran, todo lo que fue y en lo mas profundo de su chispa deseaba que Sam recordase en el ultimo suspiro de vida eso también, pues él no lo había olvidado… jamás lo haría.

Gracias por todo tu amor pero… es aquí donde nos decimos adiós.

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead..._

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Notas:** bueeeeno ¿qué opinan? espero de verdad hayan disfrutado leyendo o al menos no me golpeen por lo triste que esta, por que si bien no es lo que esperaban alguns de un amor miel sobre hojuelas con final de princesas pero aun así considero que es algo mas profundo, pues cuando lo escribí de verdad deseaba algo un poco mas completo aunque ustedes opinarán.

Ojala de verdad ojala puedan dejarme un comentario eso me haría muy MUY feliz, además good news si alguien quiere mas amor! la próxima semana subiré otro BeexSam que ya tengo preparado y ese si es cuuuuusiii con mi toque especial de melosidad empalagoso... ja broma pero si es romántico, por ahora solo les adelanto el titulo, será _Canción de boda,_ Bueno de todos modos muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto.

ps. si alguien gusta, aquí unas pics de como me imagine a Samantha, aunque en si prefiero que si tienen su propia imagen mejor no las vean.

http:/ photographybybrito . com /blog/?p=3811

y un Bannercito que hice x3 http:/ img854. imageshack. us/img854/5833/sb2b. jpg


End file.
